


paradise.

by xUnchartedDreams



Category: South Park
Genre: Abstract, Allegory, It's not really poetry but it's something along those lines, Metaphors, Poetry, Surreal, Surrealism, Symbolism, The Theory of Forms, i wouldn't know how to classify this type of piece tbh, plato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnchartedDreams/pseuds/xUnchartedDreams
Summary: Two hearts open.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 3





	paradise.

Everything about South Park was crude, without substance, and vulgar.

But the atmosphere that was set up for Stan and Kyle was beautiful.

Time didn’t exist in the universe where they dwelled. Only theories and concepts of what _could_ be.

The real world was never really real or true as timeless, absolute, unchangeable ideas, anyway.

If one stripped away the metaphors, the allegory---the meaning--- they’d be left with two boys whose hearts glowed brighter than even the brightest star.

Kyle and Stan were their names, and their sights were set on Plato.


End file.
